


Post-Op

by Djela2071 (antigone2071)



Series: Compulsion [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/Djela2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has wanted Seth for a long time. Now he's taking what he wants.<br/>Please read series notes before reading this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Op

**Author's Note:**

> Abasiophilia - sexual attraction to people with impaired mobility, especially those who use orthopedic appliances such as leg braces, orthopedic casts, or wheelchairs.
> 
> This is both my first rape scene and my first M/M scene. Not too sure about how it came out, but we have to start somewhere right?

Dean would be lying if he said he never noticed Seth before. Of course he had noticed him. Had noticed the very first time he saw him clean up in the locker rooms after a match. Had really noticed him after their first FCW match together. How could he not. Dean had gotten his hands on every inch of Seth’s tone body that night. If it hadn’t been for the screaming crowd around them, he’s pretty sure he would have been chubbing up in his ring gear that night. Dean had even tried to get Seth to notice him back. But as persistent as Dean had been, Seth had been very adamant about his heterosexuality. 

So Dean let it go. Well, he let it go as far as Seth was concerned. But late at night, when Dean was alone in his hotel room watching strange porn and getting himself off, it was usually Seth he imagined sucking him off and taking his dick up the ass. In Dean’s head, Seth was a very pliant bottom. 

So what exactly was he supposed to do when Seth returned to the gym for rehab after his knee surgery? He came hopping in on those crutches, brace from his thigh to his ankle. And looking for all the world like the real life combination of Dean’s fantasies and favorite porn sites.

Dean knew he wasn’t supposed to do what he was thinking about doing. Seth was straight. Dean knew that. But it couldn’t hurt to ask could it? It had been several years. Maybe Seth had experimented in that time and was more willing to try new things?

Dean sauntered up to him and rolled an exercise ball over to sit on.

“What do want, Ambrose?” Seth said, obvious weary derision in his words.  
“Lookin’ good, Sethie.” He said, ignoring Seth’s distain.  
“Don’t call me that.” Seth replied, going back to his rehab exercises.  
“Ya got rid of that blond thing, I see.” Dean continued

Seth ignored him.

“What’s this feel like?” Dean said, reaching out and touching the other mans brace.  
“Dude!” Seth said, “What is wrong with you?”  
“Sorry.” Dean said, pulling his hand back from where it was caressing down the side of Seth’s leg. “Just curious.”  
“Uncomfortable.” Seth replied, curtly. “Don’t you have a routine to finish?”  
“Yeah, Yeah. Just checking on you.” Dean said, getting up and going back to his weights.

Dean tried to focus on his workout routine, he really did. But Seth was a distraction. He looked good as a brunette, always had. And he was over there shirtless, wearing low slung loose shorts. And that brace. Gods, it went from his ankle all the way up to at least mid thigh. Dean couldn’t be sure exactly how far because it disappeared under those shorts, but he had seen similar ones in the porn he watched. 

Dean never thought too hard on what turned him on or why, but he did know a solid leg brace did it for him every time. He wanted to touch it. Hump Seth’s bad leg until he spilled all over those shiny hinges. Great, now he was hard. And his eye candy was gone. He might as well take a cold shower and call it day as well. 

Dean walked into the locker room and there was Seth. Sitting on the small wooden bench wearing only a towel and trying to get some kind of plastic bag over his brace. Dean couldn’t stop the groan which slipped through his lips. He probably could have stopped himself from palming his erection, but why?

“Dude! Seriously? Could you be a bigger skeeve?” Seth asked, looking up from what he was doing.  
“What? You know you want this.” Dean said, grabbing himself crudely.  
“No. Really. I don’t.” Seth replied, going back to what he was doing.

Dean made a quick scan of the locker room. They were alone in here, and had been the last two in the gym for the night. Dean knew what he was thinking was wrong. But Seth had done some pretty wrong shit to him and Roman recently. Yeah. He was going to do this. And Seth was just going to have to deal with it. 

Dean walked over to his locker and opened it. He pulled his duffle out, dropped it unceremoniously on the bench and began sifting through the contents. He knew he had stuff in here. Hell, he had everything in here. When he found what he was after he pocketed the items, pulled his own tank top off and walked over to stand directly in front of his former brother. 

“Dean. I’m tired. Can you just leave me alone?” Seth said, noticing his presence. 

Dean didn’t say anything. Just bodily pulled the younger man off the bench and shoved him roughly against the lockers. 

“Dean! What the fu . . .” Seth started.  
But Dean cut him off by shoving his shirt in his mouth and spinning him around. He tied the makeshift gag around the injured man’s head. Then used one hand to roughly pull Seth’s hips away from the wall while he dropped the towel with his other. 

Seth tried to get away, but Dean put his hands to either side of the other mans head. Effectively trapping his upper body. Seth tried to duck, but the brace made it impossible.

“Not goin’ anywhere, Sethie.” Dean said, leaning down to speak softly into the other’s ear.

Dean grabbed Seth around his upper body with his left arm. Not pulling him up from the prone position he had him in, but holding him still enough to keep him from struggling. Seth tensed under his arm. Dean groaned at the feeling of the other man’s muscles shifting under his hold, and ground his erection into the firm ass on display in front of him. Seth bucked at the feeling, causing Dean to chuckle. He was going to love doing this.

With his free hand, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube he stashed there. He flicked the cap open and dripped some down Seth’s crack. Seth froze beneath him. Realization of what was about to happen washing over his features. Then he began to fight. Swinging his arms back trying to push Dean off of him. 

“Woah there. That’s not going to work.” Dean said, grabbing both of his wrists and holding them tightly in one hand. He reached around behind him, grabbing the T-shirt Seth had left on the bench and used it to tie both his hands together. Then he kicked Seth’s good leg out and pulled his hips back a little farther. He couldn’t move now. 

“You look good like this, Sethie.” Dean said, admiring his work. “Bound. Gagged. Unable to move. I like it.”

Seth growled through the gag. Dean just laughed.

Dean ran his hands over Seth’s ass, allowing his right hand to trail down his thigh and caress the top of his brace. Dean dropped his sweats, freeing his erection, and shifted his body to Seth’s right side. He placed a hand on the small of his back before crouching down enough to grind himself against Seth’s brace. Dean groaned, shamelessly humping the man in front of him. Seth glared at him in absolute disgust. 

Dean trailed his fingers through the generous amount of lube he had spilled on the younger man and pushed one finger inside his entrance. Working it harshly until he felt Seth relax under the ministration before adding a second, then a third. Seth was still soft though. His ass might be being forced into compliance, but Dean wanted his dick to take interest as well. So he reached around with his other hand, still humping the displayed injured leg in front of him, and took Seth in hand. He wiggled his fingers around until he found Seth’s prostate, pushing on it hard when he did. The younger man lurched forward at the feeling, his cock beginning to fill, and Dean stroked it to life. Dean thought he saw shame across the other’s features as he hardened. 

When Dean had Seth fully hard he stood up and pulled his hands from his body. He flipped the younger man around and laid him on the bench on his back in one fluid motion. Seth’s still bound hands behind his back hitched his hips up just enough, and Dean lifted his bad leg off the bench as he situated himself between Seth’s legs, rolling a condom over his hard cock with his other hand.

“Gonna fuck you now, Sethie.” Dean said, lining himself up.  
“Oh Shit!” Dean yelled, tossing his head back as he sheathed himself inside the man beneath him. 

Seth screamed through the gag with the intrusion and tried to squirm away. Dean quickly grabbed him by the throat with his left hand and held him still. Dean was already close and he set a punishing pace, chasing his release. Tears were starting to stream down Seth’s cheeks, but his dick was hard and leaking from the rough punches to his prostrate Dean was delivering. 

Dean picked his right hand up from where he was gently stroking Seth’s brace and grabbed his cock, pulling on it much more harshly.

“Cum for me.” Dean commanded with a sharp stab to Seth’s nerves, ripping the orgasm he wanted from the other out of his body. Seth closed his eyes, finally giving in to the sobs which had been threatening to choke him with his body’s complete betrayal. 

Dean thrust into him a handful of times before pulling out and ripping the condom off his dick. With two quick strokes he was cumming hard over Seth’s brace, painting the black white with his release. When he was done he ripped the gag off of Seth and used it to clean himself up before pulling his sweats back up. Seth just stared at him in silence. 

Dean sat the man up and undid his hands. Seth scrambled away once he was free and pulled himself as far into a corner as he could get. 

“Clean yourself up.” Dean said, throwing Seth’s now wrinkled T-shirt at him.  
“I’m calling the cops. You know that right?” Seth said, slowly taking the proffered shirt and wiping Dean’s cum from his leg.  
“Really?” Dean asked, with a smirk. “And who’s gonna believe you, Sethie. It‘s my word against yours. I opened you up real nice, didn’t leave any marks.” He finished before grabbing his bag and walking out of the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovlies. Kudos are love.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if there are any pairings you would like to see in this series.


End file.
